Just Give It a Little Time
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: When Santana Lopez doesn't know who to turn to after she makes the revelation that she's gay, she turns to the one person she thinks can help: Kurt Hummel. Set b/w "Sexy" and "Original Song". Oneshot. Read/review, thanks!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: So the idea for this story came from the "Sexy" episode. After Santana admitted that she loved Brittany, and that she wanted to be with Brittany (well…you know what happened), I thought, "Honey, you should go talk to Kurt about this. He'll help you." So this is what I imagine might have happened if she'd gone and done that. [[Takes place between "Sexy" and "Original Song"]]**

Santana Lopez was confused. For years, she'd been fooling around with boys—Finn and Puck, just to name two—but she'd also fooled around with her best friend, Brittany. Here was the catch: Santana loved Brittany. And she loved her as more than friends. In fact, Santana was now slowly realizing, the more she fooled around with boys, the less she was enjoying it. She wanted Brittany's "sweet lady kisses", and only those. She only wanted Brittany S. Pierce, and she wanted her forever. Santana was almost-positive now: she was a lesbian.

She slammed her locker shut. Brittany had admitted that she loved her, but wouldn't break up with her boyfriend, Artie. What was Santana doing wrong? Why did Brittany want Artie—Stubbles McCripple Pants—over her? Britt had said something about "enjoying the feelings" that she felt with Artie…but couldn't she feel those feelings with Santana, too? She punched the locker, ignoring the sting resonating through her knuckles. She couldn't be out at school, she just _couldn't be._ She'd seen the horrors that Kurt had gone through when he was still here, and couldn't let that happen to her. It wasn't that she was worried about her popularity status going down; it was that she wasn't strong enough to handle it all.

There was only one thing to do, she decided, and that was to go to an expert. She ran out to her car and began the two-hour drive over to Dalton Academy. When she arrived, she parked her car in the visitor's lot, hands beginning to shake already. She headed off towards the dormitory she'd remembered Kurt mentioning, in hopes that he'd be there, and that he'd be willing to talk to her. After all, she hadn't exactly been the nicest person to him in the past. But he was all she had right now, and so she went.

Santana ignored the wolf-whistles she heard through the halls as she walked down them. She folded her arms across her chest, hoping to draw less attention to them. She picked up her pace as she searched for what would be the common room, or somewhere where the boys would do homework. Sure enough, she found Kurt sitting at a table, doing his homework, and chatting with a handsome dark-haired boy. What was his name? Darren? Santana couldn't remember; they'd met before, but it had been at Rachel's house party a few weeks back, and they were both drunk. She approached the table and cleared her throat to get their attention.

Kurt looked up in surprise. "Santana?"

"Um, hey there, Kurt," she said quietly. "Hey…" she looked quizzically at what's-his-name.

"Blaine. I think we've met before? At Rachel's party?"

"Oh, right," Santana said. _So that was his name._

"So what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, confused. "Is everyone at McKinley okay? Oh my God, did something happen to Mr. Schue?"

"Everyone's fine," Santana said. "I was, um, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. If that's okay with you, I mean."

"Sure," he said, pushing his books aside. "Do you mind if Blaine stays or…?"

"No offense, Blaine, but I'd really like to talk to Kurt alone," she said.

"That's okay," he said. "I'll see you later, Kurt." He packed up his books and left.

"So, what's up?" Kurt asked, trying to figure Santana out.

"How long have you, um, known you've been gay?"

Kurt looked taken aback by the random question. "Well, always, I suppose. As long as I can remember. Maybe age four?"

"Oh," Santana said. "So it wasn't, like, a sudden realization or anything?"

"Nope," Kurt shook his head. "Don't tell me. Sam's gay, right? I knew it!"

"No, no, Sam's not gay," Santana said quickly. "But someone else is…"

Kurt furrowed his brow. "Who?"

Santana looked to the left and to the right, making sure no one was listening. She placed her hand over Kurt's. "Swear you'll never tell anyone?"

Kurt raised his free hand. "I swear on Madonna that I'll never tell."

Santana hung her head and sighed. "It's me," she whispered.

"Santana?" Kurt breathed.

She nodded, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm gay," she murmured.

"Oh, God," Kurt muttered. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure that I'm irrevocably in love with Brittany, yes."

"With Brittany? Oh, geez. Isn't she dating…?"

"Artie? Yeah. And she won't dump him for me."

Kurt sighed. "It's not that easy, Santana. I mean, I know you two have…fooled around and all…but are you sure you're gay? Like, really, really sure?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been sure?"

She looked around. "Maybe a year? I know I fooled around with Finn, and Puck, and Sam…but when I'm with them, I don't…_feel_…anything. Not like I do when I'm with Brittany. I _love_ her, Kurt."

"Whoa," Kurt said quietly. "That's quite the revelation, Santana. Does she know?"

"Oh, she knows," Santana said. "And she admitted that she has feelings for me, too. But she also loves Artie, and, like I said, won't dump him for me."

Kurt nodded, knowing what this was like. "Are you…out…at school?"

"No," she said honestly. "I…I just can't, Kurt. Not after seeing what you went through. Maybe if we went to school in, like, New York or something, but we go to school in _Ohio._ People like you…and me…we're not…"

"I know," he cut her off. "Santana, believe me, I know. That's why I transferred here. No-tolerance policy, you know?"

"And you don't get harassed here?"

"Not at all," Kurt smiled softly. "It's my safe haven."

"Huh. Wish there was a girl's version of this place," she muttered.  
"We do have a sister school," Kurt admitted. "I'm not sure what their policy on bullying is, though. And they have uniforms. Which I've seen, and they're not nearly as cute as ours." Santana giggled.

"Kurt, how do you do it?"

"How do I do what? Dress better than Rachel?"

Santana smacked him playfully. "No. I mean, how are you so out and proud all the time?"

"It's taken awhile," he said. "But I've just accepted it. It's part of who I am, and I can't change it, even if I wanted to, which I wouldn't." He took her hand. "Santana, you have to come to terms with your sexuality first. You have to look inside yourself and really learn to _love_ yourself and _accept it._ If you can't, I can guarantee, this is going to be hell for you."

"And if a Karofksy situation arises?"

"Then you pick yourself up and get on with your life. I laid low, Santana, and look what happened to me. I ended up leaving my family and friends just to feel safe again."

"Are you happier?"

Kurt paused and thought about this for a minute. "Yes," he said. "And no. I've made great friends here, like Blaine, and I love that the work challenges me, and that I can't get tormented here. But at the same time, I miss my friends back at McKinley, and my dad, not to mention Carole. Also, I don't get solos when I'm with the Warblers, so I miss that, even if it means fighting Rachel for the next solo. So yes, I'm happier, but I'm also a bit sadder. You know what I mean?"

She nodded. "So I shouldn't run, then?"

"No. Honey, you gotta face this head-on. Sink or swim."

She shook her head. "What if I can't?"

He looked her dead in the eye. "You can. You're Santana Lopez, the fierce and sexy Latina Head-Bitch-in-Charge. You can survive leaving the Cheerios, and you can survive this. Just give it a little time."

"And what about my situation with Brittany?"  
"Give that time, too. Who knows, she might break up with Artie next week, or next month. It might not last. Did she say she'd go with you if she left him or…?"

"Yeah, she said if it ever ended with Artie, she'd come right to me."

"Do you want her to?"  
"Of course," Santana said. "With all of my heart."

"Well, there you go, then," Kurt said. "Can I just ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you come see me, of all people? I thought you like, hated me or something."

"Because I don't hate you. Because you're my friend. Because I knew you'd been through this before, and I couldn't think of anyone else to talk to who wouldn't outright judge me."

Kurt smiled. "Glad to hear that you don't hate me. So…friends?" He stood up and held his arms open.

Santana smiled. "Friends," she said, allowing Kurt to hug her tightly.

"Good luck," he whispered in her ear before he let her go. "Text me anytime."

"Will do," she said, before gathering herself together and striding out the door. Kurt smiled to himself and shook his head as he watched her leave.

"What was all that about?" Wes asked Kurt, having seen only the tail end of the conversation.

"Just helping a friend in need," Kurt said with a small grin.


End file.
